Black Magic Host Club
by ShipWreckedDreams
Summary: Welcome darklings, to the alternate world of Ouran High School Host Club. A dark reality where black magic runs amuck and Nekozawa and his Black Magic Club are in control. When Mika, an exchange student, accidentally damages an infamous curse doll she's forced to join the Host Club for protection until Nekozawa and his gang can figure out how to undo the curse and save her


**1\. Introductions**

 **The Princely Type**

Nekozawa sipped gingerly at the bitter black tea in his porcelain cup. He pursed his lips together, satisfied with the taste and set it back down on the ebony table, flicking his eyes upward to gaze into the kohl black eyes of the lady who perched in front of him.

Her hair was a deep crimson red and fell to her shoulders in curls and she was wearing a black dress with white frill accents at the sleeves. She offered him a tentative small smile when she caught him looking.

"You look quite stunning today, Sayumi," Nekozawa whispered, "like a dark angel who has just descended to Earth."

"Oh my," Sayumi squealed, her hand covering her mouth as she giggled quietly. The candlelight flickered on the table before them, casting shadows on her face. "Nekozawa you always know the perfect things to say."

A smirk formed on Nekozawa face partially hidden by the hood that shrouded his features. "Why, any proper man knows how to treat a princess." Nekozawa reached for Sayumi's delicate hand and let his lips brush against the skin softly.

Sayumi giggled some more and offered, "Well you are the prince around here."

Nekozawa's hood silently fell from his head displaying his chiseled cheekbones and his platinum hair and dark eyes that twinkled with happiness at the idea of being the prince.

He chuckled, leaning back into the chair, "Why yes I am, I am the prince here." Nekozawa reached for his teacup discovering it to be empty. "Hisoka! I need more tea."

 **The Cool Type**

Hisoka stood next to the satin black curtains that kept out the light from the outside world and kept the music room hidden. He casted his eyes from the petite cloaked woman who stood before him to Nekozawa who called for him.

"Pardon me Miss," Hisoka bowed ever so slightly and pushed his black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sauntered over to where Nekozawa sat entertaining one of his many clients. This lady was one of the more extravagantly beautiful girls who attended Ouran, the one that went to all means possible to be 'dark and mysterious' enough for Nekozawa's liking.

Hisoka raised his eyebrows at him, "What is it Nekozawa?"

Nekozawa frowned instantly. "I've told you time and time again, call me Daddy Darkling."

Hisoka's calm demeanor and facial expression never faltered as he sighed, "What is it Daddy Darkling?"

"I'm out of tea," Nekozawa complained, swinging the cup dangerously on the edge of his pinky finger.

Hisoka pushed his black hair out of his eyes and pulled his clipboard out from under his arm and briefly skimmed it's contents. "I just checked with our tea supplier and we will be on a tea shortage for now, it appears you forgot to inform me we were on our last batch yesterday." Hisoka narrowed his eyes at Nekozawa pointedly.

Nekozawa frowned momentarily, "Oh, well order more! What are you waiting for Mommy Darkling dear."

Hisoka breathed, "As you wish."

Hisoka had already ordered the tea though earlier that morning and he had only said 'As you wish' to let Nekozawa continue to feel 'princely' and in control. It was clear that Hisoka was the one who actually ran the host club and that he was in fact the cool type.

He calculated their current expenses quickly in his head and jotted down the amount of yen on his clipboard and swiftly walked away to find something of the host's to sell for profit. Possibly a curse doll lying around somewhere. . .

His eyes narrowed in on the twins on the couches, possibly they had something he could use.

 **The Mischievous Type**

The twins Ryoto and Raikou were the most popular sight to see currently, sprawled out on the couch surrounded by a whole group of squealing girls. Ryoto's leg was wrapped around Raikou and their faces were pressed so closed together one simple bump would lead them to kiss.

Ryoto whispered so silently it was almost inaudible, "Brother dear, I can't imagine what life would be like without you." Their mouths were inches away and their eyes were locked tightly. Ryoto's eyes briefly glanced at his brother's parted lips and the women surrounding them like a veil were all waiting with bated breaths.

Raikou's hand gently caressed his brother's arm seductively, his fingertips just barely skimming his warm skin causing him to shiver. "You are the absolute darkness of my world."

The lightest hue of pink bloomed on Ryoto's cheeks as he breathed, "Promise me you'll never leave my side."

"Never," Raikou avowed, intertwining his brother's slender fingers with his own.

They broke away with boyish grins plastered to their smug faces and the girls erupted in squeals and coos of joy, clapping as if they had just watched the greatest film ever. The twins were of course the mischievous type and brotherly love was in these days. The twins attracted many female clients hoping for a chance to see the boys possibly kiss some day.

Hisoka watched from afar, practically an invisible entity in the dark corner he stood in. His eyes narrowed in on a black top hat that lie beside the couch the twins were currently occupying. It was one of the hats that the twins used to play the very popular 'Which One is Ryota' game.

If Hisoka put that hat up for auction on the host club website he could only imagine the colossal sized offers he would get from fangirls from all of Ouran and possibly even other schools.

Silently he made his way over, attempting to inconspicuously nab the infamous top hat but before he had the chance, squeals of joy reverberated against the thin walls of the host club causing everyone to look at a small boy not too far away.

Ryoto frowned as he noticed Hisoka's fingers inches away from his hat. "Hisoka, I know what you're up to," he grumbled, snatching it away.

Raikou finished his thoughts, "Our hats are not for sale."

Hisoka's lips turned up into a half smirk. "Very well."

He then turned on his heel and stalked off to see what else he could find as the sound of happy shrieks continued to echo and bounce around the room.

 **The Lolita Type**

Koi sat on the other side of the room, bouncing around on a couch the color of deep velvet. His small hands were currently balancing two glass plates; one held a chocolate fudge cake and the other a strawberry cream filled cupcake. Sweets were the center of this boy's entire universe and everyone was positive that sugar ran through his veins more than his blood.

Three women sat adjacent from Koi, eyes filled with wonder as he scooped more cake into his open mouth. One of the girls offered him another piece of cake and he accepted it joyfully.

"This chocolate cake today is to die for," he greedily stuffed more cake into his system. It was honestly surprising how much he could eat due to how tiny his body mass was.

Then he seemed to remember his manners and held out his already bitten into cake, "Would you ladies like some?"

They all shook their heads in unison and Koi excitedly dug back into his meal.

He wiped his face with the back of his hand, smearing chocolate on his crisp white button up in the process. The girls only found it more endearing as they were known to adore the lolita type, and Koi was the epitome of boy lolita.

Suddenly all three of the girls gasped as a tall dark figure stood behind Koi's couch.

 **The Strong and Silent Type  
**  
Takeo bent down, napkin in hand, and wiped Koi's face clean of all the sweets and then continued to wash his hands from any grime he had picked up along the way.

His lips were a thin line of unreadable emotions and his mannerisms were so incredibly stoic it was hard to decipher what was going through his mind.

That didn't stop the girls from squeaking over how 'cute' Takeo and Koi were in such shrill voices they could break glass.

Takeo was silent as he picked up Koi and slung him onto his shoulders. "It's time for a nap Koi Senpai."

Koi tiredly smiled and waved goodbye to the girls, he had his curse bunny held tightly in his left hand, while he held on to Takeo with his right. Koi and Takeo were indescribably close, they had a strangely tight knit bond that was one half based on respect and the other based on mutual fondness for each other. It always made the ladies swoon over how caring Takeo was even as the strong and silent type.

Takeo nodded his head towards the ladies in acknowledgement and strided away to put Koi to bed before he became cranky.

 **Welcome Darklings to the Black Magic Host Club;**


End file.
